Origin of Max's Pokemon
by Max Cheng
Summary: All famous Trainers always have a team of strong Pokemon, and Max, my OC, is no exception. This will be a detailed description of how Max, a famous regional Champion and Pokedex Holder, met all of his Pokemon.
1. Charlie and Brandon

**Chapter 1 – Charlie and Brandon**

* * *

**Charlie  
**Species: Charizard  
Date Obtained: September, 2002  
Met in: Pellet Town, Kanto  
Obtained as: Charmender

**-**Max's Point of View**-**

Red, Green, and I slowly walked back toward Professor Oak's lab after Red and Green battled each other with me watching. Red held on to my hands smiling while Green showed a sour face. In fact, I experienced my first taste of battle using Red's Pokémon against Green's after a little begging. If I remembered correctly, I borrowed Sour to battle Charizard mano a mano and ended up winning rather easily. I've kinda forgotten the detail of the battle since it was 10 years ago, but this is how I won the battle, if I recalled correctly: I ordered Sour to tie his vine on Charizard's neck and slammed him down.

"This kid is quite a prodigy…" Professor Oak remarked after listening to Red and Green's statement.

"He's been studying Pokémon since he's little," dad said, "But I have no idea that he would be this good."

"If that's the case…" Professor Oak stood up, and walked toward his work table. "Maybe I should give you a Pokémon for you to have fun battle with?"

My eyes sparkled instantly. "Really, Uncle Samuel?"

Professor Oak smiled and handed me a Poké Ball. I gladly took it from the Professor and threw it up to release the Pokémon inside, which turned out to be a Charmender.

One of Green's Poké Balls started **wiggling** hardly as soon as Charmender came out. Green took the Poké Ball out and checked it. It turned out to be his Charizard's Poké Ball.

"What's wrong?" asked Green, looking through the Poké Ball. Charizard looked completely unappreciated for some reason but Green didn't understand why.

Red looked back and forth between Charmender and Charizard's Poké Ball. "Perhaps it was because of Charmender?"

"Why is that, I wonder?" Green murmured.

"Who cares?" I cheerfully said, hugging Charmender, "We are going to be great partners, aren't we, Charlie?"

Charlie let out a cry and smiled. And Green's Poké Ball wriggled even harder that Green can't even hold it anymore. Little did we know, it was indeed Charizard's brother rivalry against Charlie that caused Charizard became this mad.

* * *

**Brandon  
**Species: Blaziken  
Date Obtained: July 3, 2006  
Met at: Littleroot Town, Hoenn  
Obtained as: Torchic

-Max's Point of View-

"So that's what happened…" Professor Birch murmured. "Max woke you up and Ruby was already gone…"

"Yep," Sapphire replied, sitting on the guardrail on Birch's house's balcony.

"My bag, my Pokégear, and Treecko… hang on, where's my Pokédex?"

"It's all there, Papa," Sapphire pointed out. "He told me to return those to you in the letter."

"And just when I thought we could finally live together… and he ran away… ahh…" Mrs. Young's body tilted and started fainting, Professor Birch and me rushed to pull her up.

"Before we continue to panic, shan't we contact Mr. Norman about that?" I suggested.

Professor Birch and Mrs. Young started getting busy to make the call while Sapphire and I stood next to them. And a loud crushing sound can be heard and they lost Norman.

"Norman, **Norman!**"

"He must've crush the phone on his hand again… He's always like this…"

"Then if that's the case…" I started. "I'll help look for him."

This attracted everyone's attention.

"You sure?" Professor Birch asked.

"We can't just stand around here for, are we?" I stated. "It's better that I get on my way to look for him during my journey."

"Okay… then wait just one second…" Professor Birch walked to his work table and took a Poké Ball and a Pokédex.

"I heard your dad said that your Charmender can't be here with you, so I have a Pokémon for you to start out," Professor Birch said while handing the Poké Ball and the Pokédex to me. "And this… is a Pokédex. It can collect any Pokémon's data along the way of your journey. Although this is destined for another Trainer, but I'm gonna give this one to you."

"How about the Trainer?" I asked.

"I'll make him another one later," Professor Birch replied. "Now Max… please, find Ruby."

"I got it," I said while I released the Pokémon inside the Poké Ball, which is a Torchic. "And I believe Torchic will do the best to assist me." I then dashed out of the building with Brandon on my chest and started my journey around Hoenn.


	2. Amber and Phillip

**Chapter 2 – Amber and Phillip**

* * *

**Amber  
**Species: Azumarill  
Date Obtained: July 5, 2006  
Met at: Route 104, Hoenn  
Obtained as: Marill

**Phillip  
**Species: Pelipper  
Date Obtained: July 5, 2006  
Met at: Route 104, Hoenn  
Obtained as: Wingull

-Max's Point of View-

_Sigh…_

I sighed in relieve after some training with Brandon next to the pond on Route 104 just south of Rustboro City. A day ago I arrived Rustboro City and challenged Roxanne as my very first Gym battle, and I was defeated for a simple reason that I was too hotheaded to know that Fire-type is no match against Rock-type. I've heard that Torchic's evolution form, **Combusken**, should take down Rock-type easily with Fighting-type moves, but… Brandon's still a Torchic and everything he had was Ember and Peck, which I don't think can serve anything good against her Nosepass…

And at that point, my first thought was: either evolve Brandon before challenge Roxanne again, or find a Water-type in this area.

With that in my mind, I turned toward where Brandon was sitting, and found that he was gone.

"Brandon!?" I exclaimed and stood up, looked around, trying to look for him.

I searched along the edge of the pond and found that kid. Much to my shock, Brandon was sitting next to a **Marill** on the edge of the pond.

"Brandon?" I blurted out and startled Brandon. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Brandon started jumping around, doesn't know what to do. I started laughing real hard. "You found yourself a girlfriend, didn't ya?" I teased at the red-faced Brandon and squatted down.

"Hello there," I softly said. Marill looked at me innocently and turned toward Brandon. Brandon slowly walked back to Marill and leaned against her.

I started to feel envy at Brandon that he can find such cutie chick after just three days to traveling. I smiled and started asking something I would eventually ask.

"Marill, will you… travel with us?" I asked. "So that you can stay together with Brandon anytime you want."

Marill's face turned a bit worried, like she's depressed for something.

"What's wrong? You don't want to travel with us?"

_"Mar, Marill…"_

"What? Are you trying to tell me some…"

All of a sudden a cried came out from nowhere and something slashed Brandon right on his guts.

"Brandon!" I shouted, looked up, and found that a Wingull flew above the three of us with an angry face. I turned back to Marill again. "Is that why? You have a secret admirer?" I asked.

Marill nodded.

"Well then… Brandon!" I shouted. "**Ember!**"

Brandon let out small embers toward Wingull, but he swiftly dodged. Right after that, Wingull straighten his wings and slashed Brandon at high speed.

"Such speed… I want him!" I murmured. "Brandon, stay where you are wait until he uses Wing Attack at you!"

Brandon stood there and did nothing and waiting, when both of us saw Wingull dived down…

"Brandon! **Jump!**"

Brandon instantly jumped, evaded Wingull's attack and landed on his back. Almost immediately Brandon started Pecking Wingull's back and messed up Wingull's flapping pattern. Brandon jumped out from Wingull before he plunged to the ground.

"Okay, now… Poké-**Ball!**" I shouted as I threw an empty Poké Ball toward Wingull. The Poké Ball sucked Wingull in there and started wiggling. It shook for about thirty seconds and stopped.

Sighed in relieve, I picked up the Poké Ball and looked at the newly caught Wingull inside. "Nice to meet you, _Phillip_," I stated with Wingull's nickname and turned back to Marill.

"So… do you want to travel with us now?" I asked. Brandon tried to use their language to persuade Marill, and she finally nodded.

I smiled and took out a Poké Ball and lightly tapped her. The Poké Ball sucked her in, wiggled on my hand, and stopped.

Now I've done it, catching two Pokémon in five minutes and gave Brandon a mate and a rival. I thought to myself: _Now the travel will be real fun with two more Pokémon with me, and I shouldn't have a problem fighting Roxanne anymore._ I looked at the Poké Ball that contains Marill and smiled. "Now let's have fun traveling together, shall we, _Amber_?"

This is the reason why Brandon and Phillip are still rivals to this day: **Amber**, and this could go on forever until Amber finally choose her soul mate.


	3. Alex and Marvin

**Chapter 3 – Alex and Marvin**

* * *

**Alex  
**Species: Alakazam  
Date Obtained: July 12, 2006  
Met at: Granite Cave, Hoenn  
Obtained as: Abra

-Max's Point of View-

"You are not gonna tell Sapphire, but can you at least tell me what are you trying to find in here?" I asked, walking behind Ruby in Granite Cave after splitting with Sapphire.

Ruby deviously grinned and took out an old book, which turned out to be a book named _"Water Pokémon of Hoenn"_, and turned to a page in the middle of the book and showed me.

"You are looking for this Pokémon?" I asked beyond amazed. "Wow… that sure looks beautiful…"

"Yep," Ruby cheerfully replied and told me everything Mr. Briney told him.

"Hmm… evolve line unknown, area unknown… and you want to try to find it, no?" I murmured.

Ruby nodded and started climbing down along the cave.

"Heh… I have a feeling that ya are not gonna find her easily."

"How so?" Ruby stared at me and asked.

"This Milotic looks like some Pokémon's final evolution, and… _huh?_" I started to explain and it looked like Ruby didn't listen one bit of what I said. He continued to climb down even deeper into the cave around 50 ft ahead of me.

I sighed and started to look around for a minute and closed my eyes.

"And the reason why I came here…" I started to murmur to myself, taking out an empty Poké Ball.

"Is** this!**" I exclaimed, opened my eyes, and threw a Poké Ball right toward Ruby and crashed into something. The Ball wiggled after landing from the crash and stopped.

I took the Poké Ball up from the ground and looked through it.

"Bingo," I said to myself, looking at the Abra inside of my Poké Ball. A wild Abra can run away real fast with their Teleport, and I need to throw a Ball at them at just the right time so they can't get away. The day was my lucky day because it's real hard to find an Abra here in Hoenn.

"Now, a nickname…" I murmured and went into thought for that Abra's nickname, and I already got one in just seconds. "_Alex._ How about that?" I asked. Alex seemed shocked and un-situated for he was being captured in just a split second.

"He'll get used to it when we continue in our journey, I think," I murmured when I heard Ruby's scream deep into the cave, along with noises of large hard of Zubets.

_Oh Ruby, you little sissy…_ I thought and rushed down into the cave to attend to Ruby.

* * *

**Marvin  
**Species: Megnezone  
Date Obtained: July 25, 2006  
Met in: New Mauville, Hoenn  
Obtained as: Magneton

-Max's Point of View-

"Oww…"

I groaned when I sat up on the ground after a hard landing. Sapphire jumped away from the pit that led down here, but I didn't and fell all the way down here. I looked around and it was pitch black. I took out a flash light and beamed it around me.

It turned out that this place looked nothing like a typical basement built prior 2006. In fact, that place made me thought I'm in 2106 because not only this "basement" has skyscrapers; their infrastructure was nothing like anything from the millennium.

"What on earth…?" I asked myself in awe and started to walk around with my flash light, when suddenly a metal reflecting light shined right in front of me. "Who was there!?" I asked toward the light.

The reflecting lights showed a solid form and slowly approached toward me. I looked more carefully and it turned out to be a Megneton. I took out a Poké Ball instantly and prepared myself to battle. But Megneton seemed no intention to fight me. Instead, he looked like he wants to guide me toward somewhere or something by using his Flash to enlighten the way. I went into thought for a moment and I still decided to trust Megneton. I followed Megneton until we finally arrived the generator.

"This is a real scary-looking generator, indeed…" I murmured as I looked at the monster-themed generator. Megneton made some metal sounds from his body and it sounded like he wants me to go to the back of the generator. There's where I found the note Konkonsai left when he built this weird place. I ran though the note quickly and made a decision: Try to press the red button.

"So all I have to do is to press the button?" I asked Megneton, who nodded at me.

Before I went ahead and pressed the button, I actually had some questions for Megneton. "Actually, are you here because you are protecting this place?" I asked.

Megneton nodded.

"And Konkonsai asked you to do so?" I asked again.

Megneton nodded again.

"And…" I continued. "After guiding people to finally press this button, what are you going to do next?"

This time, Megneton bent his body and showed somewhat depressing.

"Let me guess, nothing."

Megneton nodded.

"How about this? After we started this place, do you want to travel with me?" I asked. "For some reason, I think you and I will be great partner if we travel together."

Megneton floated around me for a second, trying to make up his mind. Seconds later, he finally nodded.

"Then that settles it," I said as I took out an empty Poké Ball. "Come in there, Megneton!" I lightly tapped Megneton with the Poké Ball and caught him with ease. "Now… _Marvin_," I said with Megneton's new nickname, "Come out!" I released him immediately because there's still unfinished business we need to take care of: starting up the generator.

"Okay, here we go…" with Marvin watching, my finger approached the button. But suddenly the generator started acting strangely even when it's not even started up yet.

"Whoa! What happened?" I shouted as I heard a scream from an old man not far away and he was being pulled right against the generator. And the old man… was Wattson. And I figured out about something even more dangerous: The generator started draining electricity from Marvin's body. I returned Marvin instantly and thought, Sorry about that, Marvin. I don't think it'll be a good idea to keep you out anymore.

Determined that Sapphire might be down here, I stayed away from the generator and waited until Sapphire and Trick Master to come in and help fight this crazy generator.


End file.
